House MD Ficlets
by xfirefly9x
Summary: House, Cuddy, Wilson, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Kutner, Thirteen, Taub, Amber, Stacy. A collection of ficlets based on the characters of House MD. Feel free to send requests for new oneshot chapters for this!
1. Hell Of A Heightened Intensity

**_Hell Of A Heightened Intensity_**

His leg was giving him hell.

Come to think of it, his leg had been giving him hell of a heightened intensity of late.

Maybe the treatment he'd had wasn't working. Maybe he was on his way to being one more statistic that weighed down the side of failures.

Judging by the pain, it seemed likely.

He frowned and rubbed a hand up and down the injured flesh. It helped soothe the pain some but didn't entirely extinguish it. A few Vicodin would do the trick.

He reached for the pain meds, uncapped the bottle and downed two pills.

Better.

_fin._


	2. Whoops!

**_Whoops!_**

"Whoops!"

"What did you just say?" House.

"Uh… whoops?"

"You idiot! You screwed up the test, didn't you?"

"Well actually…"

"What?"

"I didn't screw up the test so much as forget to do it."

"You forgot? How could you forget? One simple test. One test you've done so many times before and it just slipped your mind?"

"Apparently."

Silence.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"What are you waiting for? Go! Scram!"

"Oh! Uh… right! I'm going."

"And here I was thinking my team didn't completely suck!"

Moments later.

"Whoops!"

"For cryin' out loud. What now?"

Kutner raced back in. "I forgot my clipboard."

_fin._


	3. Drop It

_(House/Cuddy)_

**_Drop It_**

"You're an addict."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"House, I'm serious! If you keep going on like this, you're going to overdose and you're not going to survive."

He stares at her.

"You'll die. Is that what you want?"

He doesn't respond, but his expression fades into a scowl.

"Maybe it is," he throws back only partly to see her reaction.

"This isn't funny. I don't want to see you do this to yourself. You shouldn't want to do this to yourself."

"This is my life you're talking about here. Not yours."

"I know! I - "

"Drop it."

_fin._


	4. Stop The Bleeding

_(House/Cameron)_

**_Stop The Bleeding_**

"House! You're bleeding!"

Pressing down on the cloth to stop the red fluid from rushing out of his body, he turned around with a slight grimace. "You're wearing too much make up today."

Cameron's lip twitched up into a scowl momentarily before concern took its place once more. She rushed to his side. "What happened? Are you okay?"

He looked up at her in disbelief. "I'm bleeding, woman!"

"How did it happen?"

"Will knowing stop the bleeding?"

"I…well, no."

His expression oozed smugness.

Sighing, Cameron took over tending to his wound.

"Better?" she asked when finished.

He scowled, shrugged. "Maybe."

_fin._


	5. UnHappy Endings

_**A/N: **House's POV_

**_UnHappy Endings_**

I don't believe that happy endings exist without pain. I believe there are victorious endings and endings where one comes out on the other side either unscathed or as damaged as could be (but feeling like it's the best day they've lived), but happy endings are the end blocks of fairy tales.

For there to be a happy ending, there is the unspoken rule that first one must undergo a series of challenging and more often than not, unfortunate events. Pain. Suffering. They are both requirements of arriving at a final point. No one can escape them.

Life is pain. Life is facing that pain head on and passing the time until the day Death arrives. Life is a puzzle consisting of pain and every other emotion imaginable. Life sucks.

There lies the proof that there is no such thing as a happy ending without pain.

One cannot ever be truly happy if they have lived through bad circumstances because as things go, these memories will surface one day and remind their beholder that happiness is merely an illusion that will slip through their fingers like water, cling on only for the shortest of moments before fleeing.

For there to be happiness at the end of the metaphoric tunnel, there is a price to pay in misery.

_fin._


End file.
